


Between Worlds

by DecoySoul



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt 10K, M/M, POV 10k, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecoySoul/pseuds/DecoySoul
Summary: Life is not a fairy tale. Someday even the heroes have to fall.10k's top priority is to keep Murphy safe. What happens when he fails?





	Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbftqekNkVY
> 
> Leave comments ->

_I felt it before I saw it. Blood started pouring from my abdomen. Another gunshot rang out leaving my ears ringing. I moved my hands to my stomach in disbelief. How did I let this happen? I was supposed to save him, not die in front of him. Seeing my hands stained with my own blood made me want to vomit right there. There was so much blood. One more bullet went through my leg._

 

I wanted to strangle the blue man next to me. He looked at me smiling smugly. 

"Aww 10k, don't look so mad. I was only teasing you", Murphy singsonged. I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"If you are going to tease me, don't stop like that. You are making me frustrated."

"Oh okay then", he whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath tickling my neck. "Mmhm."

Enjoying the feeling of Murphy's hand touching my thighs, I closed my eyes. I accidentally let out a silent whimper when Murphy found his way between my legs. Blushing really hard, because of the embarrassment, I tried to hide my face in his shoulder.

Murphy chuckled and kissed my hair. "Keep making those noises and you'll get more than what you wanted."

We hadn't really had sex because I didn't feel ready yet. Murphy respected my wishes and let me set the pace. I knew it was testing Murphy's self-control when we were together doing things like this.

"M-Murphy, I think if we find a better place than this, we could do something more", I whispered biting my lip. Murphy froze. I whined after losing the touch of his hand. Doesn't he want it? Doesn't he want me? 

Murphy moved too quickly for my brain to register it. He was on top of me kissing my neck. The older man's hand found its way back between my legs. He finished me faster than he ever had. 

"Thomas", Murphy said caressing my cheek. "Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly. The man on top of me looked like a child before Christmas.

"I love you."

 

_"10k!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Let me go! Don't kill him!"_

_I fell to my knees and before I knew it, I had collapsed to the ground._

_The ground felt oddly soothing against me. It was the only thing that felt real after everything. I knew it was dangerous to go after Murphy alone, but I just had to try to save him._

 

It was raining. The wind and rain made the temperature feel ten times colder than what it really was. The air smelled like a weird mixture of smoke and rain. Something had been burned a while before our arrival.

I looked at the zombies that had been gathering around someone's corpse. They made gurgling noises while consuming their poor victim.

"I'm glad that I'm not the one being eaten", Warren stated somewhere behind me. I glanced at our group and saw Doc trying to ignite something.

"Z weed?"

Doc nodded. "Do you want some, kid?"

I shook my head. We continued our journey leaving the zombies alone. Our footsteps made wet squishing sounds and the rain seemed to be getting worse after each passing second. Addy was trying to ask something from Murphy but I could only hear her demanding voice and his name. I sighed inwardly. I had been avoiding him since our fight a couple of days ago. I didn't want this to be like this. I felt more unwanted than I ever had. The coldness seeping into my bones was nothing compared to the throbbing pain in my heart. His words were still repeating inside my head:

"I wouldn't even love you without this damn apocalypse!"

A thunderbolt split the sky in two.

 

_I wanted to close my eyes. I wanted to sleep but something was keeping me awake. My body was shaking because of the pain._

 

"Just hold me", I pleaded. Murphy looked at me with tears in his eyes. He breathed deeply looking distressed.

"If I hold you and take you back, I will only hurt you. I have hurt you too much already."

"You will hurt me if you leave me."

"But..." I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I know you didn't really mean what you said. Yes, it hurt to hear that but you have apologized many times already."

He stayed silent. I could feel my heart breaking again but I didn't want our relationship to end here.

"I still love you", I whispered keeping my tears at bay. Murphy broke down right in front of me. I had never seen him show any emotion this strongly. He wept hugging himself looking more vulnerable than ever. I carefully pulled him into my embrace and held him tightly. 

 

_Something wet slid from my eyes. Salty tears joined the dirt._

 

I loved his laugh. It was like thousands of angels singing softly while dancing in a sunlit meadow. I could listen to his voice for the rest of my life. 

The way he looked at me made butterflies fly inside my stomach. Every time he complimented me made my heart race and knees go weak. I never thought that I could meet someone so caring and loving. When I was with him, I felt important and incredibly lucky.

I looked at Murphy's peaceful face. He was smiling softly in his sleep and I could only wonder what he was dreaming about. The silvery light of the moon made Murphy's skin glow. Stroking his silky hair I let my eyes travel on his lean frame.

Everyone has their flaws and problems but Murphy was perfect with all of his imperfections. Murphy wouldn't be the man I loved if he wouldn't have his flaws. It made him whole.

Murphy was the key to save the humanity, but I was afraid of losing him in the process. I didn't want to see him get tortured or killed. I promised myself that I would protect him even if it would take my own life. 

 

_I could feel myself fading away. My consciousness was slipping beyond my reach. I was losing myself and everything in my life._

 

I ran through the forest. The trees felt like monsters with long and sharp hooks. Branches kept scraping my skin forming small cuts all over my body. I tried to move faster, but my breath seemed to get stuck in my throat. I couldn't think about anything else than what Murphy's face had looked like when that menacing man took him. 

The man had threatened to kill Murphy if we wouldn't let him get away with him. Different scenarios of Murphy's possible death started to play in my head. I was going to save him from that man and nothing would be able to stop me.

My feelings were blocking my common sense and I ran right into a clearing. There was a grey vehicle on the opposite side of the field. I saw the man who took Murphy carrying him to the vehicle. There were more people around the vehicle, but it was too late to turn around and hide. 

One of them pointed me out to the others. The man who had Murphy turned around before dropping him to the ground. 

I had accidentally forgotten my gun to the camp. Realising my mistake I raised my hands towards the sky. Hopefully, someone would come to rescue us, but subconsciously I knew it would be impossible to reach us in time. 

I memorized the man's appearance. His big hazel eyes had a dull look in them making me feel uneasy. Long and curly brown hair framed his triangular face highlighting his eyes. Thick black eyebrows were raised in question. His hand rose with a gun in its grasp. He had a distinctive scar on his wrist.

I pleaded for mercy with my expression. I opened my mouth to say something.

The nearby birds sang their alert and flew away accompanied by a shot.

 

_My thoughts brought me to a moonlit meadow. I looked at the stars and remembered everything that I had dreamed of before the apocalypse. The apocalypse took and destroyed many things from me, but without that, I wouldn't have met Murphy or anyone else in our group._

_I loved our group. Our group was like a second family to me._ _They accepted me as who I was and I didn't have to be anything else. I wanted to see them once more, but my time was running out._

_I thought about Murphy. He was so close, but still too far away to help me. I could only laugh at myself. I had promised to protect him, only to fail miserably. I wanted to feel his strong arms holding me, but that would only remain as a wish._

_A crack echoed in the silence. My body was shattering into pieces like delicate glass._

_I took a deep breath and let the chilly night air fill my lungs for the last time._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did you like this? Between Worlds is my first fanfiction ever/first story I have written in English. I wanted to try some new things and I really hope it wasn't too disordered.  
> I would love to hear your honest opinions about this fanfiction. Remember that my first language isn't English!  
> Leave comments and I'll write some more fanfictions in the future if you guys enjoyed reading this one.


End file.
